The Least Likely Player
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: (Human an). Leo, Raph and Donnie are all best friends who play soccer for the best team around, The Turtles. Their team is getting ready because this year some new teams called The Foot, Purple Dragons and Kraang have arrived on the field and are really good. So what happens when the team needs new players and get the most, least likely of person to join?
1. Meeting Mikey

**The Least Likely Player P1**

 **Summary:** (Human un). Leo, Raph and Donnie are all best friends who play soccer for the best team around, The Turtles. Their team is getting ready because this year some new teams called The Foot, Purple Dragons and Kraang have arrived on the field and are really good. So what happens when the team needs new players and get the most, least likely of person to join?

* * *

Leo, Raph and Donnie are worldwide known soccer players, they play for a team called The Turtles and have been friends since high school. Leo is 25 years old and was a fairly muscular character, he has short straight black hair, dark brown eyes and was a good height for a soccer player. He always wore sensible clothing, but that was mainly because he was a bit of a perfectionist, and everyone knew it. Raph is 23 years old and defiantly a muscular character and he liked showing that off, he has short spiked up red hair, golden green eyes and is just a tad bit taller than Leo and loved to boast about it. Donnie is 22 years old, was slightly smaller than Leo when it came to his muscular build but what he didn't have in muscle he made up for in height, he was probably the tallest in the team, he has short brown hair, hassle eye and was defiantly intelligent, there was no doubt about that. All three boys lived together in a flat in New York City, the rest of the team lived in other areas of America.

The Turtles team have come out to the field, the star players Leo, Raph and Donnie or the Deadly Trio as everyone called them are having a laugh with each other and their team mates. They were here today because the couch Splinter wanted to bring in some new recruits and start training them and the team for this year as soon as possible. Now everyone got a say when it came to new team members, but Leo, Raph and Donnie's opinions seemed to matter most to the team. Why? You may ask, well…Leo was an expert on tactics and strategies, and was very protective of his team. He specialized in passing and dogging. Raph was big, strong and was known for his temper, he looked out for his team and hated it when anyone messed with them. He specialized in long kicks, taking the ball from his opponent and blocking. Donnie was a genius, he could calculate where the ball was going to land when the other team hit it and knew where it was going if he hit it. Unfortunately, Donnie wasn't as strong as Leo and Raph so he specialized in short passes and head butting the ball because he was the tallest out of the three. That's why everyone in the team respected them so much, not only were they really good alone but they were amazing together, but there was something wrong with their little group. They had the more or less leader Leo, they had the strong hot-head Raph and the genius Donnie. But they were missing one thing...speed, if they had someone who was amazing at speed then the team would literally be invincible.

"Ok couch, who was brave enough ta try ou' for the team?" Casey asked with a smirk. Now Casey was basically a second version of Raph.

"Or are there none like last year?" Raph added in a mocking tone, snickering as everyone but Leo and Donnie chuckled, knowing it was vital to have people want to be on the team.

"No, we actually have someone who would like to try out for the team this year. His name Snow Smith, he's 24 years old and comes from New York City. His application states that he has been playing soccer since high school and has won five Jack Petchey awards over the years for outstanding skills on the football field. It also says that Snow is the quite type and can have a temper sometimes." Splinter told the team, they all looked really impressed that this guy has won five Jack Petchey awards, that's impressive.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet the guy." Leo said with a smile on his face, actually excited to see this guy, but the person they see stand from the bench when the name Snow was called put them all into a state of shock.

The guy looked shorter than the required height for a soccer player, he was slender and didn't appear to have any muscle what so ever. He had short blonde messy hair that had a slight curl to it, bright sky blue eyes and the biggest grin on his face, he didn't look 24 he looked more like an 18-year-old. Heck, he didn't even seem like the kind of guy you'd pick to be on a badminton team let alone a soccer team. "This guy won five Jack Petchey awards?" Casey burst out into laughter as did everyone but Leo and Donnie. They felt very sorry for Snow, he's only just arrived and was already being doubted.

"Are ya sure you've been playin' since high school? Cause it looks more like a day!" Raph mocked the shorter male.

Snow's smile grows into a mischievous one. "Are you sure you came up with that on your own, or did your tight shoes help." The team 'oh'ed at his quick and clever reply, amused smiles on their faces.

"Wha' makes ya think ya can talk ta me like tha'?" Raph asked with a smirk growing on his face.

"What makes you think I can't?" Stated Snow with an amused smile.

Raph barely ever got talked back to because almost everyone was to scared of the consequences, so Raph was really starting to like the guts of this guy. "Do ya have any idea of who your talkin' ta?" Raph asked smugly knowing this usually made people back off a bit, but apparently this guy wasn't getting the memo.

"A hot-headed guy who doesn't have any idea of what the words manners, kindness or affection mean." He states, but before Raph can reply he turns to Splinter.

"Hello Sir, my name is Michelangelo Smith but everyone calls me Mikey. I'm Snow's younger brother, I was the one who spoke to you on the phone." Mikey stated with a kind smile. **This guy wasn't the player?! And he had the guts to stand up to Raph?!** Everyone thought in utter shock. Leo and Donnie smirk as they thought, **Finally, someone who will stand up to him.** They were getting tiered of their hot-headed friend who arrogance had grown tenfold since the fame.

"Ah yes, it is good to finally meat you in person Michelangelo." Splinter said as he shook Mikey's hand.

"I'm really sorry about my bro, he said he'd be here on time but clearly not. So I was wondering if there is something I could do to help you out till he gets here, it's the least I can do for him being late and wasting everyone's time." Mikey offered nicely, Splinter smiled at the boy.

"Do not worry, you have not wasted our time. We were going to train today whether someone came or not. But if you really wish to help, you can be the referee." Splinter told Mikey, who's face lights up with a big smile.

"Cool, I've never been the referee before but I've watched a lot of games so I should know what I'm doing." Mikey explained with a smile. **He looks kind of cute when he smiles. Wait…wha'?** Raph thought to himself, shocked that he thought Mikey was cute.

"Wait." Donnie stated which made Mikey look at him. "Have you actually ever played soccer before?" Donnie couldn't help but ask.

Mikey shakes his head. "No dude, I was never the sports type, I mean look at me. I'm not exactly cut out for sports, but my bro…now he's an athlete." Mikey explained, seeming to really look up to his brother, and either he didn't notice or didn't care that some smug team members scoffed and said 'no kidding' when Mikey said he wasn't the sports type.

"Ok everyone, be nice. He is only trying to help, and I will not allow you to be rude to him in any way. Everyone go change onto your kits and I want you back here in ten minutes or you'll do as many laps as you are minutes late, even if you are only a minute late, you will do one whole lap. Go!" Splinter instructed them and they obeyed, then turned to Mikey. "Stay here and time tem minute for me whist I go get the thing you will need. Make sure to inform me of anyone who is late." Mikey nods his head and sits down on the bench, timing the players like Splinter had asked.

The team came out in 5 minutes because everyone but Leo, Donnie and Raph agreed with Kevin who was not a very nice person when he came to anyone new to the team, had suggested that they give Mikey a real taste of soccer. Leo and Donnie were really surprised when Raph didn't want to mess with the kid, he didn't say why he just said he didn't feel like it, especially since the kid was only helping out today. And so Kevin put the ball in front of his feet and took a few steps back. "Hay ref!" He yelled as he ran and kicked the ball, and judging by Donnie's calculations that would hit Mikey, hard. Mikey turned and sure the ball coming right towards his face, his eyes widened in shock, but he quickly turned his head and closed his eyes waiting for the contact but didn't come.

Mikey opened his eyes to find his older brother Snow standing in front of him, and the ball that was once flying through the air, in his hand. Snow had caught the ball and it didn't even look like it affected him. He was big, bigger than Raph, had white spiky hair, deep ocean blue eyes, pale skin and a very stern expression that turned angry within seconds of catching the ball. Before anyone could guess what he would do, he sprinted forward towards Kevin with intention of extreme harm, and boy was he fast. But just as he was coming into reach of Kevin, Snow was stopped by something. Everyone looked to find Mikey was standing there with one arm in front of him. When did Mikey even more? "It's ok Snow, I didn't get hurt which means no one else has to. You need to go find Splinter and apologise for being late, I'll be here when you get back don't worry." Mikey spoke with a smile on his face, Snow nodded his head and walked off to go find the couch.

 **There's no doubt abou' it now.** Raph thought with an impressed smile on his face. **Mikey is definitely somethin' special.**

To Be Continued


	2. A Plan of Action

**The Least Likely Player P2**

 **Previously:** **There's no doubt abou' it now.** Raph thought with an impressed smile on his face. **Mikey is definitely somethin' special.**

* * *

Once Splinter and Snow returned they started, one half vs the other. Splinter was going to put Leo, Raph and Donnie one the same team, but once Mikey mentioned to him that it was an unfair match, Splinter agreed with the smaller boy and so he put Leonardo and Raphael together one on half, and the other got Donatello and Snow. Once the game started going everyone could tell Snow was defiantly a good player, who didn't seem to mind taking orders from Donnie, knowing how much smarter and more experienced the taller male was. Soon it was half time and so Mikey happily blow the whistle.

They all sat down to drink and rest from their training session. Donnie looked at Mikey and smiled at how happy he looked while talking to Splinter about some ideas he was clearly having. "Your brother was a very good referee today." Donnie said turning to Snow, who's lip seemed to curl up into a very small half smile, one you'd miss if you weren't really looking at him. Snow nods his head in agreement before taking a sip of water out his blue water bottle. "You really don't talk much, do you?" Donnie asked, knowing they were all told earlier but felt like asking anyway. Snow shook his head as if to say 'not really.'

Raph and Leo come over to were Donnie and Snow were sitting. "That was a good training session. You're quite the challenge Snow." Leo smiled at the white haired male who looked up at him, lifting his water bottle as a way of saying thanks.

"Snow!" Mikey yelled as he came running over to his older brother. "You'll never guess what!" Mikey said with the biggest smile on his face, and Snow smiled gently at his brother with a smile that was actually noticeable this time. "Splinter said that I can come watch you practice game whenever I want!" Mikey beamed, and Snow smiled brightly at his little brother.

"That's great Mikey!" Snow spoke for the first time since he arrived, and gave his brother a quick hug. The team was shocked that Snow actually said anything to anyone. The gay was seriously quiet and seemed to just keep to himself. But even though at first his non talking put a few of the players off at first, the fact that he hadn't given anyone a death glare was reassuring them that it must just be a trust thing. Snow's voice was a few octaves lower than Mikey's, but wasn't exactly deep either, he was about the label of deepness as Raph.

Once training was over, the team got dressed and met outside to maybe get a drink or something. When they asked Snow if he'd like to join them he just simply shook his head and walked off with a wave to say goodbye to his new team. it took everything Snow had in him not to burst out with happiness when Splinter told him, he made the team, but he did make sure to thank Splinter. Mikey looked at the guys, "Sorry about Snow. He really isn't the talking type. The only reason he'd actually talk in school was because he had to. You know, in all the time he's played soccer, he's never spoke to his team, but for the first time ever I can tell he's warming up to the idea and it's all thanks to you guys. The reason why is simple, two of you made him smile today, and no one but me has ever really got him to do that before." Mikey smiled at them all brightly. "Thank you guys. Bye." Mikey wove goodbye and he ran off after his brother.

"I like 'im, he seems like a nice kid." Casey states with a smile. The other agreed to what Casey said. "What do you think Raph?" Casey asked noticing Raph hadn't agreed or disagreed to what he had said.

Raph looked at his team for a moment then back to the direction Mikey had ran off in to catch up with his older brother, a small smile claiming his lips. "He's interestin', I'll give 'im tha'." Raph stated simply.

"I still want to know how he stopped his brother form beating the hell out of me." Said Kevin honestly.

"I wanna know why he didn' let Snow beat the hell outa ya!" Casey joked and everyone but Kevin laughed.

"Just hear me out." Kevin exclaimed, everyone stopped their laughter to let him go on. "The reason why I want to know is this. How did he get there so quickly?" The whole team including Raph, Leo and Donnie seemed to stop and think about the question. "I mean, I don't know about you guys but, I've never known anyone to be that fast before. Especially someone who doesn't do sports." Kevin explained and everyone agreed that his speed had to be incredible, because it was like he teleported. One minute he was standing there shocked and the next, he was just…there.

"Maybe we could find out how fast he is." Donnie suggested after a moment of thought.

"That's a good idea, but how would we find that out?" Leo asked his taller friend.

"Why don't one of you ask him for a friendly race?" They all jumped at the voice and turned to find their coach standing there with a kind smile on his face.

They all smiled at the idea. "But who's going to race him?" John, another player on the team with straight blonde hair and dark green eyes asked.

Leo smiled mischievously. "I vote Raphael."

Raph looked at his brown haired friend in shock. "What?"

Donnie could see what Leo was trying to do and smiled in amusement. "I second that vote. Anyone else?" The team could tell Leo and Donnie were doing this for a reason they didn't know, so they all agreed. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, Raph's going to race Mikey." Donnie confirmed. They all went their separate ways to go home. Leo, Raph and Donnie were going to get a bit of a shock tomorrow afternoon, but why? Wait and see.

To Be Continued


	3. Mikey's Daring Personality

**The Least Likely Player P3**

 **Previously:** "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, Raph's going to race Mikey." And they all went their separate way to go home. But, Raph, Leo and Donnie were going to get a bit of a shock tomorrow afternoon, but why? Wait and see.

The next day the team arrive at the training field just as Snow was, but Mikey wasn't with him. Yesterday Mikey arrived before his brother and seemed really excited about being allowed to come to his practice games, so why wasn't he here? Raph thought he'd ask the white-haired male as they go changed into their kit. "Hay Snow." Raph called, getting Snow's attention away from staring at his phone like it was having a staring contest with him. "Where's Mikey got ta?" Raph asks, everyone waiting for an answer but we're able to pretend they were doing their own thing.

Snow looked back at his phone for a second breathing out slowly almost like a sign, just without the sound, closing his eyes as he did so. Snow looked back at Raph with a serious look on his face, but Raph could somehow see a twinge of sadness hidden behind his ocean eyes. Snow finally shrugged his shoulders as his answer. Raph looked at him in confusion. How could he not know? Then Snow opened his mouth. "He does Art today, but it finished a while ago." Snow explained simply in his deep voice. Snow really wasn't one for conversation. If he voiced an answer, and that was a big if, then he would make the answer as short as possible.

"And I'm guessing by the way you keep looking at your phone, he normally calls to say if he's staying overtime?" Donnie questions. Snow nods his head looking back down at his phone.

"So basically, because his class finished a while ago and he hasn't called you're worried?" Steve, who was the shortest player on the team at 5 foot 10 asked to clarify the reason for their newest team member's behaviour. Snow nods his head and desires to go outside, obviously not wanting to be bothered anymore. Soon everyone followed in his action and went outside were Splinter was waiting. Suddenly the cheerleaders showed up for their morning practice, now the team was used to sharing the field with them today, the only problem was that Diana had brought her more than annoying boyfriend, Shawn with her and he always knew how to get on the wrong side of people, especially Raph.

"Hello losers." Shawn greater with a sneer.

"They obviously are losers considering there the ones doing something with their lives." A very familiar voice mocked. They all looked to see Mikey standing there with a more then comfortable look about him, he's obviously been it a situation that needs a jokester before. Take the way he talked to Raph when they first met as an example if you like.

"Oh so I'm the loser? Why don't you try saying that to my face freak!" Shawn proclaimed in anger. Raph was about to get involved, not liking where he thought this was going but Snow stopped him with a knowing smile.

"I thought I just did." Mikey states with a mischievous smile creeping its way onto his lips. "Oh well, I guess that mean I didn't." Mikey shrugs his shoulder with an expression that said he wasn't bothered one way or another, this made Shawn mad.

"No, no, no, no. Say it right now." Shawn demanded as he squared up to Mikey.

Mikey looked up at him with a confused, innocent expression. "So you want to be called a loser?"

"Yes!...No!...It doesn't matter I'm leaving!" Shawn states as he walks off.

"Mikey." April said with a smile. "I think he needs to cool off, don't you?" Mikey smile grow as he looked at her and then at Snow how smirked as he nods his head just one.

"Watch this guys." Mikey tells the team, so they do. Mikey pulls out a water balloon from what seems like nowhere, takes a few steps back and concentrates on Shawn carefully before running forward a few steps and throwing the balloon that catapults across the field and hits Shawn right on the back of his head. Shawn froze for five seconds before turning around with a surprised look on his face making Mikey and the team burst out into laughter.

"Do you want a piece of me small fry?" Shawn asked angrily, his hands curling into fists.

"Maybe I do." Mikey smiled mischievously as his right leg and arm went beck bending his legs and elbow like was getting ready to run right at Shawn. April and Snow smirk for they were the only one who knew what was going to happen next.

To Be Continued

Sorry it took so long, hope you liked it :)


End file.
